


Mooring Line

by Ribby



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's sorry; Ianto is listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mooring Line

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [**dawning_star**](http://dawning-star.livejournal.com/), who asked that I write a Jack/Ianto letter as part of her meme [here](http://dawning-star.livejournal.com/1049523.html). Set just post-"Adrift" (spoilers for that episode)

  
_You've reached Ianto Jones. Leave a message and I'll call you back._  
*beep*  
"Ianto, I... dammit, I wish you hadn't left. This would be so much easier in person." *laughs slightly* "Okay, maybe not. I'm not sure you can look at me right now."  
*deep breath*  
"Look, I'm not mad at you. Annoyed you went behind my back about telling Gwen, oh yeah. But I'm *not* mad. Mostly because I realize it's my fault. I... there's so much I should tell you, but time's so short, and there are much better things to be doing. *Much* better. Hey, I wonder if my grin and eyebrow waggle comes across a phone line..."  
"I'm sorry. I just... I wish you'd told me what you were going to do. I could have prepared Gwen. She doesn't have your history, and like you, she doesn't trust me."  
"That's really what it comes down to. Neither of you trust me, really, and you're right not to, I guess. I... just, I got so used to being on my own that it's hard to trust anyone, really. And the year I was gone--I realized I *need* to trust you, but it's going to be hard going. If you're up for it, I am."  
*sighs* "Dammit, Ianto, come back. I could use your coffee, and more important, I could use you. And no, that's not what I meant. I just--come back, okay? We'll sit on the couch and talk. And drink coffee."  
*beep*  
Ten minutes later, Jack smells the heavenly scent of coffee. And smiles.  



End file.
